Anything But Mine
by PCGirl
Summary: AU Jolie. John and Natalie are just two AC kids that have been friends for years. As he gets ready to go off to the FBI they spend one more day together.


Disclaimer: I own nothing-all characters are property of ABC/Disney. I'm just playing with them for a bit. Don't worry-I'll put them back when I'm done.

A/N: I'm shocked I never posted this here. Was originally a song fic (title comes from the Kenny Chesney song by that name) Ya'll enjoy. Until next time-PCGirl.

* * *

Natalie woke up to hearing something hitting her window and then her name being called. As she made her way across the room and to the window she already knew who it was that wanted her attention this morning.

She pulled her curtains back and opened the window to look down at John McBain—standing there in his trademark black with his hands in his pockets, "What is it? The sun isn't even up yet, John," she said, rubbing her eyes, but in reality glad to see him.

"I couldn't sleep—come on—we still have time to see the sunrise," said twenty five year old John, anxious to enjoy the day with his best friend.

"Give me a few minutes," she said as she closed the window and got ready. John had been her best friend for seven years now—he'd saved her from some popular kids in high school her freshman year, his senior, and that was all it took. She'd smile and nod at each girlfriend he got, holding her tongue at how each one was just as much of an airhead as the next and none of them understood John—not the way she did.

* * *

"I could never get tired of this," said Natalie as the two of them sat on a blanket on the beach watching the sun greet them, her eyes watching the ocean come in and out—constant and never ending.

"Same here," said John—his eyes not on the new day, but Natalie—her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and she wore a blue jogging suit, but he'd never seen her more gorgeous.

He'd spent the past two months in Quantico for training to become an FBI agent and had been back home for a few days before he had his first case. Tomorrow he'd say goodbye to AC once again. He was scared—and knew he would miss everything, especially what he was doing right now—being with the person he secretly thought of as his soul mate.

As much as they knew everything about each other—what each went through with raising themselves and their younger brother at an earlier age due to extenuating circumstances—they'd never taken the relationship to the next level. He'd thought about it before—wanted to take the next step, but didn't want to ruin what they had. Because it was perfect. Yeah, they had fights, got mad, and swore they'd never talk to the other one ever again, but in the end they would let a few days pass and find the other one and then go on with life— like nothing had ever happened.

With each girlfriend John had that's what he looked for, but never found. They couldn't understand why he was closed in at first—why when he was still with the ACPD he'd throw himself completely into a case, but Natalie would just sit with him while he threw himself into his job—making sure he actually remembered to eat and sleep.

"Are you planning on spending the day with Caitlyn?" asked Natalie, referring to John's girlfriend from before he left for Quantico.

"No, I talked to her last night—we thought it would be better if we broke things off now," he said—not going into detail on how the whole breakup had started because he said he was spending all day today with Natalie.

"Oh—yeah, I guess it is better then. What else do you have planned?" she asked, looking at John and then back to the ocean.

"Not a damn thing," he said, finally looking out at the water and taking in the moment before them.

* * *

"Oh, I almost forgot I have something for you," said Natalie as the two walked over to a table to enjoy their boardwalk cheese steaks they had just bought.

"You do?" asked John, giving a raised eyebrow and grinning at watching Natalie hunt through her purse.

"I know it's in here—I was going to run it by tonight if I didn't see you—there it is," she shouted with joy as she pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it to him. She watched in anticipation as he tore off the simple wrapping and then opened the black velvet box. When he didn't say anything—when he just stared at it she felt heartbroken—he hated it and she started kicking herself for getting it for him. "It's—it's St. Michael the Archangel. He's the patron saint of—."

"I know," interrupted John as he touched the medal, his trademark half smirk appearing on his face as he looked up at her.

"You are a great cop, and I know nothing will happen to you, but I just thought—you could use a little extra help."

"Extra help never hurt anyone," said John as he took the medal out and put it on right there in front of Natalie, then tucking it under his shirt. "I didn't know you knew anything about patron saints," he said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Well, with you not around I had to find something to do—I'm thinking I might join a convent," she said as she watched John nearly choke on his sandwich. "I'm kidding. I was reading a book and they were talking about them—so I wondered if there was one for cops."

"There's a patron saint for anything you can imagine. Saint Drogo is the patron saint of mutes," he said, very matter of factly.

"There's even one for friends?" she asked softly, suddenly feeling she was going to lose her best friend.

"Yeah, even friends."

* * *

Natalie walked close to John—it was evening and getting late, she needed to get home to make sure Roxy hadn't burned down the house or lost everything on the ponies. But she couldn't bear to say goodbye—not yet. The day had been too short and she knew that everything they did today wasn't going to make up for the weeks and months ahead that he'd be gone.

As they neared an outdoor bandstand John suddenly stopped and grabbed her hand—pulling her onto the dance floor as the band played on, "Dance with me."

She laughed at the ridiculousness of it, "John—you don't dance."

"Who cares—I want to dance with you," he said as he pulled her close and put his arms around her. Closing his eyes he took it all in, and whispered the words gently into her hair, "I love you."

Natalie laughed at hearing him say the words—they were friends, of course he would say it to her, but inside she felt broken because she knew he didn't mean it—not that way. It confused her when he pushed her face up to his and she stared into his blue eyes—eyes she knew so well, but for the first time she didn't know what they were saying.

John's mouth slowly met hers—tasting her for the first time and he knew this was it—this was what he was looking for. As he pulled out of the kiss and rubbed his lips together he spoke softly and knew he was speaking the truth, "I mean it, Natalie—I love you."


End file.
